


All Hail Suits

by FlyingNerdBunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is an idiot, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cardverse, Cock Rings, Drugs, F/F, F/M, First times yay, How embarrassing, I have an excuse for awkward smut, It is a war after all, Like he doesn't know where to put it..., Lots of it, M/M, Might be some non-con, My France is a whore, Never written smut before... I've got a challenge ahead, Poor Arthur, Seriously he sleeps with almost everyone, This is going to be the death of me, Will there be MPreg...?, there will be smut, who knows - Freeform, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNerdBunny/pseuds/FlyingNerdBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be a time, many centuries from now, where the Earth's plates will once again reunite to create one large continent. This new continent, although many years into the future, is very old fashioned, even for us. Of course, they have better sanitation, healthcare and better equality on sex, sexuality and race, however, as it was in the 1700s, the rich people have everything, and the poor have to beg for the rest. In this continent, there will be four kingdoms, ones that we would know as 'suits' (which is, might I say, the name of the continent); Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts, and Spades. </p><p>Of each, there is a King, Queen, Jack and an Ace, who each have a specific role in controlling the Kingdom.</p><p>When new Royals are chosen for Spades, and the other recently chosen Royals meet them, what shenanigans are going to ensue? With love, lust, and jealousy, war is imminent.</p><p>Welcome to Suits, we hope you enjoy your stay.</p><p>ON POSSIBLE PERMANENT HIATUS AS OF THE 13TH OF AUGUST 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> Welcome to Suits, home to billions of people, 16 Royals and 4 Kingdoms.
> 
> I don't know, okay, I just needed to write Cardverse as my first CountryxCountry fic so this happened. 
> 
> Quick heads up, don't expect it to be updated often. I take ages to write my chapters.
> 
> Hopefully there will be an update at least once a month, maybe once every two months, but don't hold your breath.
> 
> So please, if you can...
> 
> Enjoy!

There will be a time, many centuries from now, where the Earth's plates will once again reunite to create one large continent. This new continent, although many years into the future, is very old fashioned, even for us. Of course, they have better sanitation, healthcare and better equality on sex, sexuality and race, however, as it was in the 1700s, the rich people have everything, and the poor have to beg for the rest. In this continent, there will be four kingdoms, ones that we would know as 'suits' (which is, might I say, the name of the continent); Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts, and Spades.

Of each, there are a King, Queen, Jack and an Ace who each have a role in running the Kingdom. The King controls the Kingdom, is the general of the Army and has annual meetings with the other Kings to discuss politics. The Queen is in charge of the Kingdom's Navy, has to double check the King's decisions and has to run the Kingdom if the King is at war. The Jack takes care of the law, finances and is the ambassador for the other Kingdoms. The Ace is the commander of the Army, personal guard to the King and they converse with the Kingdom's people to report back to the Jack any problems.

There needs to be no relationship between the King, Queen or Jack, and often, the King or Queen falls in love with the Jack. In all of the Kingdoms, the only one that has had a romantic relationship between King and Queen is Spades, but that only ever happened once, when Suits was first established. However, the Ace must be firstly on good terms with the King or be related to one of the Royalty to earn the title. The Queen must be from a line of royalty or high standing, but the King can be absolutely anybody.

* * *

Now, I am sure you have a good insight to what this new world is like, so let me take you to the 23rd of April, in the year 4205. It was the anniversary of the birth of the first Queen of Spades, Arthur James Alistair Kirkland, a national holiday. The whole Kingdom was in celebration, there were parades, markets, shows, public dances, you name it, and it was happening. The rich and poor mingled, equals for once as they joined in the festivities.

But hidden away in a medical centre in the suburbs of the capital, was a woman giving birth. I won't give the details, giving birth is a painful process, however, it's not the woman that is the cause for my focus upon this moment in time, it is the unborn child. He was a stillborn, and the nurses (after trying their best) gave the bad news that he didn't make it. The distraught mother and father wished goodbye to their child, and he was taken away to the morgue. Three days after the child's birth, the mother died of an infection, and the widowed father left and vowed never to return.

Meanwhile, there was a mass panic at the morgue, as a baby's cry sliced through the midnight silence. The morgue carer entered the room, and stopped still when he saw a blond haired, green eyed newborn writhe around on the medical bed. A nurse was called down, and she recognised the baby as the stillborn from three days ago. She, after realising that his parents could no longer care for him, promised to look after him as if he was her own. He was soon named, coincidently, Arthur Kirkland.

The nurse, Francoise Bonnefoy, named him such as his parents' surname was Kirkland (they were from a long line of royalty) and called him Arthur after her own father. She was a medical student from the Kingdom of Diamonds who had moved to Spades in the hope of finding a better job, which she had. Her nephew was in line to become the next King of Diamonds, but she didn't tell anyone.

It is a wonder as to how a Kingdom's royalty is chosen. When they are born, they are as normal as any other child. However, once they turn 4, their Kingdom's emblem appears upon their being as a tattoo of sorts. It can be anywhere on their person; arm, leg, stomach, back etc. and that's exactly why on the 23rd of April, in the year 4209, Francoise Bonnefoy had the shock of her life.

As soon as she noticed the blue spade printed on the neck of the young child, she bundled him up, still fast asleep, and headed for the palace. It was necessary that once a child had been chosen, they were inaugurated with the current royalty so that they knew who would succeed them.

Once the two had arrived at the looming building, they were instantly greeted by two heavily armed guards and the Jack, a young man with long dark hair called Yao Wang. They were asked what their visit was for, and when told, Jack Yao rushed them inside, telling the guards to lock the doors.

Francoise and Arthur were told that under no circumstance should they tell anyone of the fact that Arthur was going to be the new Queen of Spades until he was deemed old enough, by the current royalty, to carry such a burden.

* * *

Not too long after, the first King of Spades' birthday, Alfred Franklin Jones, occurred. However, the celebration, on the 4th of July of the same year, was mainly focused around the palace, as there had been bad weather that had ruined some chances of setting up markets and fairs.

In another part of the Kingdom, far away from the palace, was quite a scene. A young baby had been found giggling lightly in the middle of the street by one of the royal soldiers. He was most definitely from the 'poorer' side of town, as he was wrapped up in rags and was slightly dirty. But nonetheless the soldier took him in and raised him properly. He named him Alfred Jones, after the first King of Spades in the hope it would bring him good luck.

Much like with Arthur, and yet so unlike, the soldier woke up on the 4th of July 4213 to a hyperactive child jumping up and down on his stomach, yelling about his birthday and a strange mark on his chest. At the last statement, he shot up, and asked to see. The young Alfred pulled up his shirt and showed off the blue spade to his adoptive father.

He got dressed and traveled to the palace that he knew oh so well, and greeted Jack Yao like an old friend; which he was. The process was the same, they were warned not to tell anyone that Alfred was to become the King of Spades, and then they left.

This is the story of these two young boys and their journey through life as such high standing citizens, and the struggles they will face with their fellow Kingdoms and royalty.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets ready for his crowning ceremony, and reflects on the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do enjoy Arthur being a cutie... Sorta~

"Oh shit," Arthur mumbled as he dropped the bundle of clothes down the short wooden stairs. He had been put on 'washing-the-clothes' duty by Francoise, and he was regretting agreeing to help out.

Today was the day before his 18th birthday, and he had been told by Francoise that if he helped out today, he could hide himself away from the world after the crowning ceremony. Arthur wasn't one to bask in public attention, so naturally he was not looking forward to the attention of his whole Kingdom, let alone the whole of Suits. He always felt as though he was being judged, and he surely would, seeing who he was, or was to become.

No worries though he'd think about that tomorrow. For now, nobody knew who he would be and he was just another face on the street. But tomorrow, everyone and their dogs would know his face.

"I hope you haven't dropped the washing, young man," Francoise yelled down the stairs, a melancholic smile on her face as she watched her son of sorts do the washing for the last time.

"Of course not, ma'am. I would never do such a thing," he replied, shouting back at her up the stairs, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Stop sticking your nose in where it's not wanted, Franny," Arthur chuckled. This was his last chance to annoy his carer simply as a teenager should.

He walked over to the sink and dumped the clothes into it unceremoniously. He then added a decent amount of soap, and turned the tap on. Leaning against the counter, he allowed his mind to wander back to his meeting with the current Queen of Spades, five days ago.

* * *

_Arthur walked into the palace with the air of regality; he had been practicing for the past 13 years of his life, after all. He knew the grounds well, and the guards recognised who he was from all the times he's walked through those gates as though he owns the place, which he soon would._

_The palace had always been the same. All of the decorations were blue; the colour of Spades. Walking through the doors, the first thing that you see is the many paintings of previous royals, all hung on the walls with their mighty expressions, fearless eyes and strong postures. Then the massive crystal chandelier that glimmers with all the candles that are placed in the holders. Upon the floor is a rich royal blue carpet that is soft and still new looking, even though it is over 400 years old, and the walls are all covered with a lighter blue wallpaper that shimmers with the sunlight._

_As Arthur ventured deeper into the palace, an air of gloom replaced the feeling of power, and the reason for his visit became apparent. When he passed the servants, they all wore solemn faces and didn't smile at him like they usually did._

_"Your majesty!" He cried when he entered the room and saw the current Queen, lying sick on a navy blue bed. She looked ghostly pale, and her skin seemed as though it was sagging. Her normally bright brown eyes were now a dull mud colour, and she simply sighed upon his entry._

_"Dear Arthur, you know that when a Kingdom's King dies, the Queen rules. They can rule on their own, and I have done so for quite a few years now. However, I fear that I might not make it for another week, and a Kingdom would not be able to survive without a Queen in power," she began to explain, groaning slightly as she shifted her position. "I would've liked for you to be able to wait a little longer until you assume your position, but young as you are, it is your duty to take my role on your 18th birthday,"_

_"But ma'am," Arthur started, but stopped when he realised that he had no choice but to agree. He couldn't let his Kingdom fall apart just because he didn't feel ready. That would be selfish, and not at all very gentlemanly._

_"There will be no 'buts', Kirkland, you must, for the sake of your people," the Queen muttered._

_"I'm sorry, your highness, however, how will I be able to reign? I need a Jack as a supervisor, a King to rule the Kingdom whilst I am busy with my duties, I do not have these, I do not even know if a King has been chosen yet," Arthur pointed out, beginning to get frantic. Either way, whether he agreed or fled the situation, he would ruin this Kingdom, one way or the other._

_"Jack Yao is staying appointed as the Jack, as we have not heard news of another that has been chosen. As for the King to rule beside you, Arthur, he has been chosen, and I assure you, once he himself has turned 18, he will join you. As for now, you will have to suffice, but I know you will do a good job of taking over my role," she assured him, smiling gently, despite the pain it caused to her. "Now let me bide, I wish to sleep. Good luck Arthur, and may your reign be long and prosperous."_

_At that moment, two servants came over and asked kindly if he would mind leaving. So he did. Arthur ambled through the palace, staring softly at the walls that would be his in 6 days, and wondered where their grandeur had disappeared to._

* * *

Arthur turned around and began to rub the clothes together, to get the soap all lathered and begin to wash the clothes. Whilst doing this, he began to wonder what his King would be like. He was obviously younger than him, the Queen had made that quite obvious, he thought. Would he be tall? Handsome? Blond hair with blue eyes that sparkled like the sapphires in the crowns that they would have to wear at their wedding? By now, I think it's obvious that Arthur likes men in the way that most would like women, but in these days, it made no difference whatsoever.

But Arthur had a negative mind, and he was rather pessimistic. So naturally he began to think of all of the bad possibilities. Would he be straight? Would he hate Arthur? Would he only talk to him if necessary? Of course, he had thought all of these things before, and this had become the main thing that was on his mind, and he often daydreamed of 'the perfect King'.

Another thing that was always on his mind was the question 'does history repeat itself?' as so far, his life has been very similar to what he'd read on Queen Arthur James Alistair Kirkland, and not only did he share the same name, but the same mark, on his neck, and the same fate, to become Queen on his 18th birthday.

This usually ended with him wondering if his King would be like Queen Arthur's, and if that meant they would fall in love as well, but he often ridiculed such things, and it was just false hope if he allowed himself to believe such a thing.

Once he had finished washing the clothes, he put them into a basket and began to climb back up the stairs to the main living space. Arthur then opened the door whilst resting the basket against his hip, and hung the washing up on the line they had in the garden. Doing so, he had the perfect view across the other gardens, and he saw one of his neighbours' children playing tennis with his new 'brother' who was adopted like he.

Arthur didn't know them, nor did he want to associate himself with the two 13 year olds, not like he'd have the chance after tomorrow anyway, but he had taken a habit to watching them every morning as they mucked around their garden. He didn't have a clue as to why he was so fascinated with the young teenagers, but he just couldn't not know what they were doing day to day.

"Arthur, would you like some supper? I made a special one, seeing as it will be our last," Francoise called from inside the house, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke.

Arthur turned to look towards the back door, heart wrenching as he saw his carer virtually sob as she let the truth catch up with her, and he quickly finished his chore and jogged over to her. Once he reached her, he enveloped her in his arms, trying not to cry himself. "It's not like I'll be gone forever, you'll see me often enough," he murmured as Francoise returned the gesture. "I would love some supper, so let's go and eat, okay?"

When Francoise nodded, he followed her into the dining room and stared in awe at the buffet that had been prepared. They ate in almost silence, only swapping the occasional comment or compliment on the food.

"There's something I haven't told you, Artie," Francoise said, head bowing slightly as she spoke his nickname she had given him. "As you know, I am from Diamonds originally, but my nephew, Francis, is to become the next King there. It seems I'm surrounded by royalty," she laughed dryly.

"Oh. Well, I hope he's as delightful as you when I have to meet him," Arthur chuckled, not really bothered that she had kept that from him. His thoughts were mainly on tomorrow, and he soon excused himself to go to bed.

As Arthur laid in bed, all he could think was 'Will they like me? Will I be a good Queen?' And as hard as he tried, he couldn't find it in himself to sleep. Eventually though, he did manage to fall to sleep, and when he did, all he dreamt about was his future King.

* * *

When Arthur next awoke, it was 5:30 am, on the morning of the 23rd of April in the year 4223, he was bustled around by Francoise for getting up too late, after all, he did need to get to the castle early so he could be fancied up by the servants.

He threw on a pair of normal trousers with a simple shirt, and placed his jacket on his shoulders, the collar up to hide his emblem, and waved his goodbye to Francoise as he walked out of the door down the road that he walked almost every week.

There were people everywhere, and for now, they paid him no heed, and assumed he was just another boy getting ready for the celebrations that were upcoming. When Arthur arrived at the palace, he checked that no one was looking, and opened the gates as the guards looked on.

Instead of staring at the decorations like he usually did, he raced through the halls trying to find where he would need to be for all of his preparation. He was given advice on how to act in public, some breakfast, and then he was told to go and get changed _._

* * *

It was 10 minutes until his big introduction, and if he was honest, he was scared to death. The servants had dressed Arthur in a pair of brown trousers with darker brown boots on top, a crisp cream shirt with a royal blue waistcoat placed over the top, and a dark blue overcoat to complete the look.

Jack Yao handed him a cup of Earl Grey tea, saying that it was to help him calm down. Arthur thanked him, and took a sip of the steaming tea, tendrils of aromatic steam wafting up and calming his nerves slightly.

"Sir, your carriage is waiting," another of the servants mentioned, puffing as though he'd run all through the palace trying to find him; which he probably had. Arthur nodded and, after passing his empty cup back to the Jack, followed the servant to the front door.

Early that morning, earlier than Arthur had even awoke, a messenger had sent letters and invitations to the people of Spades to come to the new Queen's coronation. It was obvious that everyone was quite shocked, and that they weren't expecting firstly that the Queen was too ill to continue her role, and secondly that they had another two reasons to celebrate this day.

Arthur's carriage was of course, blue, only this time it was azure covered with a few turquoise gems. He couldn't deny its beauty, it was simply shocking, and the way it sparkled in the morning sunlight really enhanced it's splendour. He climbed into it, and sat back against the navy blue plush seats.

Jack Yao followed him in, and closed the fancy door behind him. "Arthur, how are you?" He asked solemnly, big brown eyes full of concern for the young soon-to-be monarch.

"I'll be fine when this is over, if I'm honest, Yao. I'm just glad I won't have to do this on my own," Arthur admitted, emerald orbs cast down in embarrassment, and he clasped his hands in his lap. "I hate being watched,"

"Well, I know it may not seem like it, but you will get used to the public attention, eventually," Yao smiled, uncurling Arthur's hands from his lap and trying to calm him down. "I just know the Kingdom is going to love their new Queen,"

"Thanks Yao, I appreciate your kindness," Arthur said, closing his eyes as the carriage began to move, gripping Yao's hands tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, yeah. It's short. The next one should be a bit longer, but don't expect much please.
> 
> Again, any mistakes do let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes a speech to his Kingdom and his King is in the crowd.

All Arthur could hear was cheering and applauding. Not that it was a bad thing, but he was still a nervous wreck, and he felt that nothing would be of comfort to him. But this wasn't even the worst part; he still had to be crowned, and that was a big affair.

The Royalty of the other Kingdoms would be arriving soon to attend the crowning ceremony, and that was another thing Arthur was not looking forward to. Meeting all of these important people, and being one of them himself was truly horrifying. But he trusted Yao, and he had promised that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Arthur, stop panicking," Yao scolded as the carriage stopped back outside the palace, ready for the Queen to greet his people. Arthur stepped out and was followed by Yao, who placed a comforting hand on the Queen's shoulder.

The people of Spades were left surrounding the palace as the Queen was escorted to the balcony overhanging the courtyard, making the place seem smaller than it actually was in all it's splendour. As Arthur stepped upon the balcony, an eruption of cheering and clapping enveloping him in a blanket of fear and the need to run. Unfortunately, his flee mode was stunted when the door was shut, and his Jack stood close by, preventing the Queen from turning and leaving just like that.

"You have to look strong, Arthur. Be strong for your people," Yao whispered into his ear, gesturing towards the crowd. "You did prepare a speech, yes?"

"Not really, I was going to wing it," Arthur replied drily, rolling his eyes and returning his attention to his soon to be people, recognising a few faces here and there. He turned on the little device attached to his overcoat and his voice boomed out over the crowd.

"My people. It is my absolute honour to be chosen as your next Queen. There are not a more powerful, nor indigenous people that I would prefer to rule. The Kingdom of Spades will be my most important focus, and I swear that all my choices shall benefit you all in some way. Without a King, I must take full responsibility for the Kingdom, which of course puts a lot of pressure upon me. However, I promise fully that no matter the circumstance, my whole being will be put into protecting this beautiful land and it's wonderful people.

"It is my destiny to be placed so highly in the hierarchy of Spades, and I can only hope that this means I will have a good reign over my people, and that my choices will not allow Spades to fall to anyone," Arthur spoke loudly through his voice enhancement machine to the crowd which had fallen eerily quiet over the past few minutes of Arthur's speech. He smiled reassuringly, though whether it was to the people or himself he hadn't a clue. "Make no mistake; I may be young, but I will be strong and attempt my hardest to uphold our reputation as the most powerful Kingdom in Suits!" He finished, looking at his people as they cheered in jubilation and trust for their new Queen.

Arthur sighed a breath of relief after he turned off his device, smiling at Yao in triumph. "Well. I'm glad the first part is over," he breathed, waving to the onlookers as he approached the door.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to Arthur, his future King was watching carefully, smiling softly at the young man on the balcony. "So he's my Queen, huh?" Alfred muttered, turning to smile at his 'brother' Matthew, who was munching on the pancakes from the picnic their 'father' had prepared.

"He seems quite strong, doesn't he?" Alfred questioned, snatching a burger and eating it quickly, waiting for Matthew to respond.

"Hmm, I think he's very admirable," Matthew replied thoughtfully, not quite sure how to describe him.

Alfred chewed and swallowed slowly, nervous all of a sudden. "Matthew, what if he doesn't like me?" He asked, chewing the inside of his cheek in anxiety, ceasing his eating.

Matthew thought again for a moment, looking at Alfred sincerely. "Then he doesn't like you. What difference does it make? The King and Queen don't have to even speak to each other aside from work," he mused, waving his fork around a little.

"But Mattie!" Alfred whined, sucking at a carton of juice solemnly. "I want everyone to like me! I've got to be liked if I'm going to be the King!"

Matthew simply sighed. He was younger than Alfred by a year, but he was definitely way more mature than Alfred, who still acted like a 5 year old when he wanted to. They had had this conversation many times over the years, usually ending with Alfred storming away when Matthew pointed out that not everyone would like him.

"Alfred. You know my answer to that," Matthew said after a bit of silence from them both."It's impossible for everyone to like you, and as King, you're naturally going to have enemies,"

"Fine," Alfred huffed as he stuffed another burger into his mouth. At this point, a man of around 40 joined them, grabbing a sandwich filled with ham and lettuce.

"What are ya arguin' over now, lads?" Their father asked, already knowing the answer, but asking for the sake of it.

"Mattie says that not everyone is going to like me!" Alfred exclaimed, his eyes glistening with fake tears. Matthew simply sighed, annoyed with how sneaky he could get.

"Well, isn't it true?" He pointed out, shrugging as he ate another pancake, smothered in maple syrup. He scanned the crowd, watching all of the other people around them celebrating as well. A small boy, about his age smiled at him from a few meters away, and waved. Matthew smiled and waved back, wondering who he was. He had always gotten on well with the people, but he often ended up forgotten when with his brother.

"Oh, ye two can sor' it out yerselves," Craig relented, shaking his head and eating the sandwich.

* * *

In another far part of the castle grounds, a young historian and his tutor were walking away from the ceremony, a frown creased on both of their foreheads. Without saying one word to each other, they both knew what the other was thinking as the thoughts ran around in their heads.

"Sir, his speech is of the similar calibre to the first Queen, no?" The younger of the two asked, his hands twisting in a nervous manner as he contemplated the fact."Can history repeat itself?"

"Who knows, it's too early to assume such things," the elder replied knowingly, but he was anything but.

* * *

"Arthur, calm," Yao snapped, slowly losing his patience with the new Queen as he panicked over his crowning in front of the other Royals and people from Spades.

"Can you really blame me?!" Arthur exclaimed, exasperated. He paced through the room, his eyes trying to find a purchase that wasn't the Jack, who seemed intent on making things harder.

Deciding he'd had enough, Yao stormed over to Arthur and grasped his wrists, successfully halting the other as he pulled him to a chair. "Sit," he ordered and let go to find a servant.There was time for a quick cup of tea to calm the nerves, he deliberated.

Sitting comfortably in the navy blue armchair, Arthur wrung his hands together in an attempt to busy himself. This was more stressful than it was worth, he mused, as he held his head in his hands, gripping his hair tightly.

"Arthur, please calm yourself, you're going to give yourself a headache if you're not careful," Yao scolded, placing the steaming cup of tea on the nearby table and kneeling in front of the young monarch. "The more you panic, the worse it's going to be,"

"What does it matter anyway, they're all going to laugh at me anyway!" Arthur allowed a few anxious tears to fall graciously down his face as he admitted defeat. "They'll laugh at me and Spades will become the fucking laughing stock of the continent! I said I wasn't ready, I said,"

Shaking his head in pity, the Jack wiped away the tears tracking across the other's cheeks and then handed him the tea, urging him to drink; which he did.

"Now, all you need to do is calm down and fix yourself back up. You need to find that confidence that you had when addressing the Kingdom, or you're going to look weak," Yao explained, taking the now empty tea cup from the Queen's hands and sighing. "I'll get the maids, they'll put some make up on you,"

Watching Yao leave, Arthur sighed, attempting to control his hyperventilating, simultaneously trying to bring his confidence back to the surface.

Sitting up straight and fixing his eyes in a steely gaze, he forced himself to calm down and think of doing his Kingdom proud, setting his hands on the arms of the chair before crossing his legs as he was taught.

"Sir, if we could have a minute to place some make up on you, please," a maid asked politely, entering the room with three others trailing behind her carrying a few supplies with them.

Nodding his approval, Arthur stared out of the window opposite him as the maids gently pushed some powder onto his face, successfully hiding the red tinge to his cheeks and the dark circles under his eyes before applying some kohl eyeliner on the waterline of his eyelid that accentuated the pure jade of his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Yao returned, ushering the maids out of the room to help finish the preparations of the throne room. "You've calmed down slightly then," he remarked, taking off the hat on the Queen's head before tutting slightly at his unruly hair. "Apart from your hair, you look presentable," he smirked, bringing a brush up against Arthur's hair before deciding against it.

Ignoring the Jack, Arthur instead averted his attention to the door, from which a rapid knocking was heard. Announcing that the knocker could enter, the servant from earlier rushed in, exclaiming a sense of urgency for all of the other Royals had arrived, and it was time.

Yao nodded at the servant and turned to face Arthur as he stood. "Let's make you a Queen," he said before opening the door and gesturing for Arthur to follow him.


	4. Chapter 3

Arthur stood in front of two colossal, dark mahogany doors that loomed far above him to the double height ceiling. Taking a shaky breath, he cricked his neck and took to glaring at the doors to calm his nerves.

Yao had long since entered the throne room, god knows what for, and had left Arthur alone in the corridor, awaiting the moment when he would be called to enter the throne room to be crowned.

Apparently he didn't have to say anything, just look strong and determined and unafraid. Of course he could do that. He was sure. He just needed some time to relax.

He knew the seating plan. After all, it was stuck to the wall on his left, and he had long since memorised it in the time he'd been there already. On the front row were the other Royals from the other Kingdoms and his family. Clubs and Diamonds on the left, Hearts and Spades on the right. Same as always.

Arthur was sure Francoise would be crying.

Clasping his hands tightly in front of him, he continued to glare at the doors as they opened, beckoning for him to walk forwards. He took one last deep breath to calm his trembling form before dropping his hands to his sides comfortably and beginning to walk forwards.

He daren't look at the people on either side of him; left, the important people of Clubs and Diamonds and right, the important people of Hearts and Spades. The varied shades of green, yellow, red and blue assaulted his peripheral vision as he continued further, keeping his head held high. Their gazes were burning his back, making shivers run through him, however he continued to glare steadily ahead, refusing to submit to anyone.

Once he reached the platform upon which the thrones were sat, he turned, facing the crowd. He settled his gaze on the mahogany doors at the back of the throne room, finding that he couldn't meet the eyes of his soon to be fellow Royals even if he tried, for fear of not being able to uphold his calm and determined demeanour.

Yao stood next to him on his left, and for now, Arthur stood in the middle where the King would normally be positioned, the Queen's throne seemingly empty. Upon a cushion currently being held by a small serving girl, sat an elaborate silver crown, with set-in sapphires and blue topaz jewels, gently complimenting the silver. In the centre of the crown was a sapphire shaped as a Spade, with several oval shaped topaz gems surrounding it and leading off on either side. The crown itself was elegant and not too showy, with smooth edges and curved points.

Arthur was so intent upon studying the crown that he didn't realise a priest had made his way up to the platform, standing in front of where Arthur stood. He was a little man, obviously balding beneath a fancy cap.

"People of Suits! You are welcomed here, to Spades, today to witness the crowning of the new Queen, Arthur Kirkland," he began, gesturing to Arthur who simply nodded.

As the priest prattled on, Arthur found himself capable of looking at the other royals.He dragged his focus along, starting with Clubs.

On the end closest to the wall sat the Jack, a stately man who sat completely straight, paying avid attention. Beside him sat the Queen. She looked disinterested, studying her fingernails as though they were more interesting. He inwardly rolled his eyes at her before almost gaping at the man next to her. The King was a very large, intimidating man, Arthur wagered he must've been around 6' when standing.

Quickly averting his attention before he was caught staring, his eyes caught a very beautiful, overly pretentious figure who held the air of not being even vaguely interested, that he was too important to be there. Must've been the King of Diamonds considering, his 'not-so-cousin'. Arthur decided he didn't like him. Next to Francoise' nephew sat a small fragile looking girl, who must've been the Queen, and adjacent to her sat what was surely her brother for they looked almost identical, meaning he was also the Jack.

Across the gap in the centre, Arthur studied the Royals of Hearts. Closest to the walkway sat a hyperactive boy that obviously couldn't sit still. Somehow he was the Jack, although Arthur doubted the reasons behind such a seemingly irresponsible person holding such an important position. Next to him sat another man, the Queen (it was nice knowing he wasn't the only male Queen), who seemed to be trying to calm down the Jack whilst attempting to appear polite and interested. The King, like the Clubs King, looked incredibly intimidating, fixing his steely blue gaze on Arthur's face.

He didn't dare look at Francoise for fear of what he would be met with, instead returning his attention to the priest, who seemed to have just finished his speech. Walking up to stand next to him was the serving girl, who was now accompanied by a servant at least 10 years her senior who was holding a sceptre and a small golden globe.

The priest turned to face Arthur, motioning for the servants to do the same. Picking up the crown, he smiled at Arthur who simply stared back as the crown was carefully placed upon his bowed head. Straightening his back with care, Arthur was handed the sceptre and globe and the three others stepped aside.

Standing for a little, he was prompted by Yao to sit, and he did so cross-legged in a regal manner. His gaze happened to fall upon the King of Diamonds again. Obviously noticing Arthur looking at him, the King smirked before winking exaggeratedly, causing him to have to force back a gag. He was so full of himself; his dislike increased.

The thought suddenly struck him that he'd have to greet these people and get used to their company. None of them seemed to be his type of person, all of them the sort of people he found either tiresome or he just wouldn't normally associate himself with people of the like. Arthur couldn't wait till this day was over.

* * *

Arthur had moved to the ballroom, sipping a glass of champagne as he watched people swirl and twirl to the music. So far he had spoken to no one, hiding himself in unseen corners to avoid any possible interaction between him and another human.

Unfortunately it appeared his peace was over as he noticed the Jack of Hearts point in his general direction, causing an exaggerated sigh to fall from Arthur's lips as he was approached by the three monarchs in red.

"Congratulations, Arthur! I'm Feliciano!" The auburn haired Jack announced, bouncing on his heels slightly. "Isn't this exciting?"

Simply nodding, Arthur observed the way the King stood protectively close to Feliciano, he mused there was a background there, maybe a possible relationship. He wasn't bothered with finding out.

"This," Feliciano started, pointing to the tall blonde, blue eyed man beside him. "Is Ludwig, he's the King! Oh, did I say we're from Hearts?"

"Feliciano, I think we can introduce ourselves..." The King stated, nodding apologetically. "Ludwig Beilschmidt," he extended a hand to Arthur who shook it firmly.

Once he let go, he turned to face a short person with black hair and brown eyes who must've been the Queen. He was watching him closely.

"I'm Kiku Honda, it's a pleasure to meet you Arthur-san," he said, bowing slightly. Arthur smiled, doing the same.

It seemed that over the next half an hour or so, that Arthur had made a very good acquaintance with the Hearts monarchs, and he actually enjoyed their company; not that he'd admit such a thing.

They parted a bit later, promising to talk to him again soon, and left Arthur alone once more.

He took to leaning against the wall, still nursing the same glass of champagne before his eyes met another pair close to the colour of his robes and he groaned audibly as the Diamonds entourage approached him.

He smiled amicably at the young Queen, not noticing a glare from the Jack as he did so, attempting to ignore the self-righteous King. His ignorance was interrupted once a figure leaned seductively on the wall next to Arthur, shoulder length, wavy blond hair invading his vision.

"This is a big role, non?" He began, smirking slightly. Arthur scoffed, turning away from him. "Francis Bonnefoy, King of Diamonds,"

Ignoring him again, he smiled once more at the blonde haired, green eyed Queen who introduced herself as Lili Zwingli and then also introduced the Jack as Basch Zwingli, her brother just as he had predicted.

After a bit of small talk, Basch virtually dragged Lili away, eliciting a small chuckle from Arthur and a sigh from Francis.

"Stop ignoring me, cher," Francis began, moving slyly closer. "I'm sure we'd make fantastique allies, non?"

At this point, Arthur didn't hesitate to slap the suggestive smirk straight off the other's face, hissing slightly. "You hear me now, frog. You make even one more fucking suggestive move and a slap is what you are going to be wishing for, you hear?" Arthur seethed, glaring harshly at Francis.

A shocked gasp left the King, who promptly copied Arthur's glare, leaning in close.

"This is not over, rosbif," he hissed, walking off.

Arthur rubbed his forehead, watching Francis walk away. He didn't and wouldn't regret this encounter, but he was sure it would bring him trouble in the future. Nonetheless he was certain Francis deserved what he had been given.

"What a wanker..." He mumbled, eyes following the other still as he danced with Francoise. Arthur had avoided her thus far, not wanting to talk to her for fear of having to deal with her crying. Not that it bothered him, just he was worried he'd end up joining in; it wouldn't exactly look very good.

He was also not looking forward to meeting the Clubs monarchs, they really didn't seem like they would get along well with him. One more set of royals though and he might almost be able to begin to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

That fleeting feeling of happiness left him as soon as he remembered he was supposed to be having dinner with them all before they set in for the night.

"I'm not going to be getting any peace from now on am I?" Arthur complained; a stranger may have thought he was talking to the champagne glass but he had a habit of speaking to himself.

"If you continue to speak to that champagne glass, everyone will think you are crazy, да?" A very heavily accented voice said from beside him, making Arthur jump out of his skin.

"Ivan I'm sure he was simply stating the obvious out loud, don't scare the poor thing" a feminine voice chided jokingly before the Clubs monarchs glided into Arthur's vision. "Elizaveta Hedervary, Queen of Clubs," a long, mousy brown haired woman greeted as she thrust out a hand, smiling.

He cautiously shook it, smiling back slightly.Maybe he judged her wrongly before because she seemed plenty interested now. She had her other arm wrapped around the waist of the also brown haired Jack, who introduced himself as Roderich Edelstein.

Whilst Elizaveta spoke to Roderich about why she was more manly than he was (which Arthur felt was highly antisocial but didn't mention anything), the King decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"I am Ivan Braginski, but you know that already thanks to Liz," the light beige-blond King stated, smiling childishly. A small, but real smile stretched across Arthur's face, the second of the evening.

For the next hour or so, Arthur found himself enjoying the company of the three monarchs clad in green, proving that first impressions really could be wrong. Ivan was funny in an innocent way despite his intimidating appearance, Elizaveta was motherly but also definitely not weak and Roderich was a lot like him in many ways.

The four socialised until the room fell silent. Looking towards the stage where the musicians were situated, Yao could be sighted holding a microphone. A small announcement was made, thanking everyone who came and asking politely if they could vacate the premises as the palace was to be prepared for the Royals dinner.

As everyone left, the other Royals also exited the ballroom to prepare for the dinner. Arthur began to follow them before he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning, he faced Francoise who smiled happily.

"I now have two claims to fame, it seems," she joked, pulling Arthur into a hug. He smiled at this, hugging back gently. "Enjoy being Queen, Arthur, it doesn't happen to many,"

"I will, but I should be going..."Arthur reminded her, pointing at the retreating people. After a few small goodbyes, Francoise left and Arthur made his way to his new quarters, hoping to change into something a little less showy.

Before long, Arthur had been re-suited, unfortunately into something that was still fancy, but admittedly cooler than his previous outfit. He had his make up reapplied and the maids attempted to sort out his unruly hair, but needless to say it didn't work.

* * *

Watching the clock in the room, Arthur sighed as the hour hand struck the five, signalling his need to reach the dining hall before he was late. Therefore he exited the room, strolling in the direction of one of the rooms he had not been in as of yet.

Opening the doors released a cacophony of different accented talking, laughing and what sounded like arguing. Just what he needed.

"My sincerest apologies for my lateness," he announced loudly, walking over to the seat at the head of the table by which Yao was stood, attempting to calm the monarchs, and failing miserably.

This, however, did silence them, turning their attention towards the newest member of their group, some smiling, others less happy.

"I hope that we can enjoy this meal with a respectable amount of peace, and refrain from any need to throw insults at each other. Please enjoy," Arthur said nonchalantly, sitting down.

A buffet had been prepared and was laying perfectly on the table, a mixture of foods from all the different Kingdoms to please all appetites. Arthur made small talk with Kiku, who sat to his right, happily ignoring the flirtatious comments thrown at him from his left by Francis. He was beginning to wonder if he knew when someone wasn't interested.

And so on proceeded the evening, full of chatter, flirting and a little bit of tension. Which soon turned into a whole lot of it.

"Well it's not like I slept with your maman!" Francis yelled across the table at Roderich, who in turn was defended by Elizaveta and her trusty frying pan (Arthur tried not to think too hard about where she hid it).

Deciding he'd had enough, Arthur stood at the head of the table and shouted, "Sit your bloody asses down now and shut up!" Before settling back down and returning to his conversation with Kiku like nothing had happened.

Silence fell across the room, everyone's attention averted towards the newest member of their group before a giggle erupted from Feliciano, soon followed by other variations of laughter.

Yao's eyes widened, this was the first time with the newest royals that they had all laughed together. Facing Arthur, he felt pity surge through him. The look on the other's face was pure confusion and slight hurt, most likely from thinking that they were laughing at him.

Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Yao smiled. "They aren't laughing at you, simply the absurdity of the situation," he muttered into his ear.

Shivering slightly at their closeness and Yao's hot breath in his ear, Arthur nodded in understanding.

* * *

Once the feast had been thoroughly finished, everyone retired to the guest rooms, leaving Arthur, Yao and Francis in the room.

"Yao, could you leave us a moment please?" Francis chimed towards the Jack, smiling gracefully in a way that spoke of mischief. Unfortunately for Arthur, Yao failed to pick this up and nodded, bidding them goodnight as he left.

Silent, Arthur watched him leave before turning to Francis. "What do you want, git?" He glared, eyes narrowing quite a bit.

At this, the other simply shrugged as he ambled over. "Maybe I want an apology for the way you've been treating me since we met..."

"Well I don't think you deserve one, so you're not getting one." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms. Despite this, Francis continued to walk closer until he had the other virtually pinned to the table.

"I hope you realise I always get what I want, mon lapin..." He growled quietly into the new Queen's ear, making him shiver once again.

In response, Arthur tried to push him away, pressing against his chest. "And I hope you realise I never let people get what they want if I don't agree, frog..." He snarled.

Shrugging, the Diamond's King smirked. "Oh you'll agree, eventually, just you wait..." At this, he kissed his ear and began walking away.

Confused and slightly shocked, Arthur simply watched the blond saunter off, and the way his hips swayed suggestively. "What just happened...?" He muttered, rubbing his ear where the kiss was placed, before picking himself up and following him.

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" He demanded to Francis' back, storming up to him.

Suddenly, Arthur found himself yet again pinned between something and the other's warm body, and began to regret putting himself in situations where this was bound to happen. "I'm not playing at anything cher, I just want you..."

"Wanker... Why would you want me? Whatever the reason, you're not getting me," he mumbled, tilting his head away from Francis to stare down the corridor. "If you're trying to make some links between our Kingdoms, this is not the way to go about it,"

Chuckling, Francis shook his head. "Silly Arthur, that's not what this is, you see, the more you play hard to get, the more I want you,"

Arthur stayed silent, processing his words. It seemed either way, he'd have Francis on his heels, chasing after him. However he kept his gaze away from him. Having never experienced love, or lust for that matter, Arthur was at a loss for what to do. What did he want? Surely it wasn't him that he wanted... But then again, how would he know?

"Leave me alone, sod," he growled, kneeing Francis in the stomach and storming off in the direction of his bedroom.

Falling to his knees, Francis laughed. "Oh, I won't, mon petit rose, I won't,"

Slamming the door to his room, Arthur sat on his bed, removing his clothes. "Who does he think he is?! He only bloody met me this evening! Eugh! What a git!" He ranted, folding up the outfit and placing it on the closest surface that wasn't the floor.

Curling up on the bed, Arthur sighed. Today was a lot more stressful than he'd like to admit, and he still had another day in the company of the other royals. Deciding he'd had enough, he closed his eyes, too tired to think any more and swiftly fell into a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French:
> 
> Non-no  
> Cher-dear  
> Fantastique-fantastic  
> Rosbif-derogatory term for English person like frog for French  
> Maman-mum, mother  
> Mon lapin-my rabbit  
> Mon petit rose-my little rose
> 
> Russian:
> 
> Да-yes


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a timeskip and Arthur welcomes the others back for another event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm so sorry for how late this is. Forgive author-kun.
> 
> It's been really hard to write it, I'm in a crucial stage of schooling and have a lot of personal issues right now that I won't bore you with. 
> 
> Also I now have a beta who doesn't want to be mentioned (she's just a close friend and doesn't have an account) because she doesn't want to be associated with my weird ass stories publicly. Hehe.
> 
> I can't wait to get to the interesting parts which is also why it's taking a long time because I'm finding this bit boring. 
> 
> Okay. Short chapter but next one should be fun. ;)

As in many cases, the next four years were somewhat of a stressful time for Arthur. With no King to do the hard work, Arthur had the duty to do all that and his own. To say he was eagerly awaiting his King's arrival was an understatement, and by the week of said event, he was virtually livid at how long it was taking.

Arthur had made very good alliances with all three Kingdoms, despite his rivalry comme relationship with King Francis. It seemed scandal wasn't enough for the King of Diamonds and despite Arthur's protests, they'd somehow managed to wind up in rather suggestive situations, however due to his insistence that his King would be the first to do anything with him, a few kisses were all Francis could gain.

Yao... May have been another story. Arthur wasn't sure what had happened with him, but he was sure that he was glad he couldn't remember. If he could deny it then it wouldn't have happened, or at least that's what he told himself.

The King would arrive today. But it wouldn't be until the next day that he actually became King, married Arthur and got to work. Therefore Arthur, along with his many servants and maids, had a lot of preparation to do.

The halls had to be swept three times each, without fail, the paintings were to be polished, the cutlery and crockery cleaned until they gleamed, to name just a few of the many tasks needed to be completed. As if the stress of preparing the spare rooms for the many other monarchs they'd be welcoming again in two days wasn't enough, they'd have plans to make too, and on top of that, they had everything else as well.

"This had better be worth all this stress, or I'm going to personally strangle the King..." Arthur mumbled to himself as he took a momentary tea break. Arthur himself had changed since taking on his duty, becoming more cynical and mature, not much more room in his personality for any fun left.

"Your majesty, the Clubs Kingdom has arrived," a servant spoke softly, peeking into the room nervously, almost shaking with it. Tilting his head, the Queen walked over and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, John. You needn't be nervous, have I really been that on edge recently?" He joked slightly but only to an extent, actually worried he'd frightened the help.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the servant shook his head and slinked off, ashamed that he felt he should've be agreeing.

Sighing, Arthur took a deep breath and followed the servant slowly, straightening out his deep cerulean outfit and putting on a very fake smile. He kept his eyes looking straight in front of him and attempted to conjure up some confidence. It had only been a few weeks since he last saw the other monarchs but still, he felt insignificant compared to them.

As he rounded the corner to the foyer of the palace; a rather extravagant looking area with plush sofas and a double height ceiling, his eyes were met with an entourage of green.

"Welcome back, it's lovely to see you," Arthur greeted politely, lowering his head in a form of bow that Yao had told him to be respectful. Bringing his head back up to face the others, he was met with a very large hand on his shoulder, eyes in line with the chest of the King. "Ah, Ivan,"

"It is good to see you, Arthur, I am very looking forward to meeting your King," Ivan smiled down at him, hand not moving at all, eyes glinting with what Arthur could only interpret as intimidating power. "I have many hopes we too will become very strong allies, да?"

"Ivan, calm yourself. We have to wait for tomorrow until any of us are allowed to actually meet him, Arthur included," Elizaveta informed the other as she laughed quietly, giving her fellow Queen a gentle hug and whispering in his ear so only he could hear: "I'm sure you're going crazy with anticipation," before smiling in an almost predatory manor and moving away.

This caused Arthur to turn a slight shade of red and look away, muttering many words of denial and frowning a little, however this only caused Elizaveta to grin and move back to the Jack.

Roderich simply nodded his head in greeting, keeping his nose higher up than the rest of his body. Despite four years of possible bonding, Arthur still did not get along with the Jack of Clubs greatly. In his opinion, he was too up himself for Arthur's liking.

"Well, I'll have my servants show you to the rooms you will be staying in... I hope they'll be suitable," he added as an afterthought, although he wasn't quite sure why. He guessed it was because of Ivan's unnerving aura. "Dinner is going to be served in the rose garden this evening; weather permitted,"

"Oh how lovely, I don't remember a rose garden here before," Elizaveta commented, walking past Arthur before snagging his arm with her own and dragging him with her, leaving her King and Jack behind.

A little shocked at being suddenly manhandled, the Spadian Queen stumbled and cursed her under his breath. "I... Wanted some roses to tend..." he mumbled quietly, not completely ashamed but not completely proud of the fact that he desired something so feminine.

He had planted many a rose in his little portion of the land he owned, turning the once slightly saddened patch into a calm and colourful haven for him to relax in after a long day of paperwork. Arthur was mostly proud of his sapphire blue roses, although he wasn't sure how he managed to cultivate such a bright and marginally unnatural colour from the delicate buds and earth.

Despite only having been in Arthur's palace a few times, Elizaveta seemed content to ignore the servants and find her own way to the designated bedrooms. Ivan and Roderich followed behind the two Queens silently, leaving their Queen to thoroughly annoy her counterpart without any intervention.

Needless to say, Arthur was thankful when he managed to shake the Clubs' Monarchs, a sigh of relief escaping his lips before he could stop it, placing his hand rather unceremoniously over his eyes. For some reason, Elizaveta always managed to completetly drain any energy he had.

He wasn't allowed much time to relax however, as the same servant who announced Ivan and such's arrival rushed up to him, not meeting his eyes. "Your majesty, the Diamonds Kingdom has made their arrival, however the Queen and Jack have already been escorted to their rooms, but the King said he needed to talk to you..." He murmured only just loud enough for Arthur to hear him, knowing this was likely to anger him.

"God damn it, what does that wanker want now?!" Arthur exclaimed, ruffling his already messy hair angrily. "Thanks, go and do whatever it is you do,"

The servant scurried off in quite a hurry, leaving Arthur seething to himself. Taking a deep breath to attempt to calm himself, he slowly made his way towards his agitator, trying to stay calm despite the annoyance (mixed with something more primal) boiling deep within his stomach, but pushing it down, he shook his head as he rounded the corner and braced himself for the onslaught of sexual harassment.

"Arthur, mon cher, it has been way too long," Francis drawled out in his (what Arthur perceived as a terribly fancy and unnecessary) accent, wrapping an arm around the young Queen's waist.

Pushing him off, Arthur quietly grumbled, hands clenched tightly into fists. "King Francis, how dreadful to see you again. And no, it's not been long enough," he retorted, turning away from the other and heading back to, well, anywhere away from him. With little success of course.

"Non, non. Arthur, we do need to talk," the King said, all flirtation void in his now serious voice, shocking Arthur. "Your King, have you met him yet?"

The Spadian monarch sighed softly, shaking his head dejectedly. "Yao told me I was not allowed to meet him until his crowning. Something about age and tradition and the previous King's orders..." Then he eyed the other monarch curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, mon petit lapin," he began, gently ruffling Arthur's hair. "You must be really stressed...I can't help but worry about the integrity of your health and what it means to your Kingdom,"

Trying not to puff his cheeks out indignantly at the hand in his hair, he frowned, eyes downcast. "Francis, stop pretending you care about more than just getting into my pants and therefore my Kingdom. I don't want to hear your sorry excuses and pathetic flirting attempts and ridiculous cover ups of your mistakes. I'm not an idiot, I can tell what you're doing," he murmured, giving a finality to the conversation.

Despite this however, Francis seemed intent on persuading Arthur otherwise. "S'il te plaît, Arthur, listen to me, I promise I do care," taking a hold of the Queen's wrists, he stopped his advances to leave. "I won't deny I want you, or your Kingdom, but that's not to say I don't care. Your King, I'm unlikely to like. Purely because of his position. But for your sake, I'll try okay?" From the look in those deep blue eyes, Arthur guessed he could trust the King of Diamonds for once.

"... Fine. Just this once, Francis, I'll believe you..." Arthur begrudgingly gave in, pulling his wrists free and storming off. Today had been way too much stress for him, he didn't need to endure any more that he could easily evade.

* * *

 

After the monarchs from Hearts arrived and everyone had settled in, Arthur made a few last minute adjustments to the rose garden and ordered a few servants to begin bringing the food out and to get the Royals to come out.

The plan was for dinner to start at 5:30 precisely, the food to be eaten by 6:30 leaving half an hour til 7:00 for chatter and catching up before the King was due to arrive at 7:30, at which point, all the other monarchs would have to be in their quarters being prepared for tomorrow and to prevent anyone meeting the new King until the ceremony tomorrow. Come 8:30, Arthur would write up the next day's plan and go to bed at 9:00.

Checking his pocketwatch, Arthur sighed in relief. Only 5:20. So far, all was going according to plan, meaning less stress for him and more chance of a perfect crowning tomorrow to get this all over and done with.

Looking back on that, Arthur realised he was stupid to believe that any of this would actually go to plan. Despite the best efforts of his chefs and servants, the food was delivered late, Arthur and Yao had 9 different and opposing forces to deal with whilst they waited, and after about 3 different arguments ended, another 4 would pop up. Once the food had arrived at 5:57, things seemed to begin to calm down. 

One thing all four Kingdoms held in common was food. Diamonds was known for having the best food in the land, however each of the other Kingdoms had their own delicacies, and each was on the table. The Spadian Queen had ensured that this dinner table would be something of a moot point, having anticipated some kind of feud to begin before the food had been presented, and a small sigh of relief left his lungs at the fact that at least this part of the plan had come to fruition.

By 7:10, everyone had had their fill of food and chatter, but being ten minutes behind schedule made Arthur panic unnecessarily. He hurriedly persuaded everyone to leave the rest of their talking to tomorrow and hastily ushered them back into the building, not without protest of course but he kept it to a minimum and sighed a breath of relief once everyone was out of the way.

Finally, after such a long and painful day, Arthur retreated to his own room and slowly removed his clothes. Despite all the nervous anxiety he felt, he was more excited to finally meet the King, his King. Tomorrow he would be married. Tomorrow, he might actually find peace within his role. Tomorrow would bring change and Arthur would welcome it happily with open arms.

But change isn't always for the best, no matter how much someone may deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian-
> 
> Да- yes
> 
> French-
> 
> Mon cher- my dear
> 
> Non- no
> 
> Mon petit lapin- my little bunny
> 
> S'il te plaît- please (informal)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I decided to make this piece of shit.
> 
> I did upload this before here. I deleted my old account.
> 
> This is also on ff.net
> 
> I need help making my chapters longer, they are way too short.
> 
> Also if you did spot any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it. I do make this for you lovely people~
> 
> And if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them, nothing in my plan is really set in stone, so please go ahead.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> (WILL UNLIKELY BE CONTINUED DUE TO ME LEAVING THE FANDOM BECAUSE OF PERSONAL ISSUES. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. MAY CONTINUE IN THE FUTURE BUT NO TIME SOON.)


End file.
